


wasn't built in a day

by Elizabethbitchprbbly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, FURIOUS MASTURBATION, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Peter is 18!!!, Peter is the aggressor, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starker, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, background stucky, basically everybody is happy and alive and lives in avengers tower, non-canon compliant, sexual situations with a minor, the name of this word document on my computer is “im sorry I wrote this”
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethbitchprbbly/pseuds/Elizabethbitchprbbly
Summary: Питер относит внушительный стояк на Тони Старка к «вещам, которые я не могу рассказать тёте Мэй». Там же на вершине списка у него «я — Человек-паук» и «на мне лежит ответственность за смерть дяди Бена».





	wasn't built in a day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wasn’t built in a day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263517) by [unstuckintime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstuckintime/pseuds/unstuckintime). 



Питер не помнит, когда это началось.

Окей, может быть, помнит, но это, наверняка, появилось тогда, когда он и сам не осознавал.

По крайней мере, тебе как снег на голову не падает желание быть оттраханным, — размышляет Питер. 

Окей, может быть, падает. Может быть, член-в-заднице появляется быстро и… — будь у Питера возможность, он бы сам себя выставил за дверь.

Суть в том, что гораздо легче предсказать события, несущие за собой серьёзные последствия, чем предотвратить результаты этой катастрофы. Муть какая.

Сколько человеку нужно моментов, взглядов, придыханий, чтобы начать хотеть кого-то?

Питер думает, что всё это началось задолго до того, как он вообще встретил мистера Старка.

У Мишель в спальне висел потрёпанный постер с Железным человеком, бережно держащим свой шлем в руке, позади которого были изображены орлы, а впереди развивался американский флаг. Тони выглядел весьма трагично, но в то же время благородно и мужественно, а его скулами, такими тонкими и острыми, в пору было резать гранит.

— Разве это не самая, блять, уморительная штука? — спросила его тогда Мишель.

— Оу, — ответил Питер, отводя глаза от полоски бледной кожи шеи Старка, выглядывающей из-под костюма, которую он рассматривал. — Ага, забавно.

Так что, может быть, Тони Старк, оказавшийся тогда у него дома, послужил лишь удобрением для семени, что взрастил тот грёбаный постер?

Что бы там ни было, Питер ничего не осознавал до тех пор, пока… Что ж.

— 

Они разбудили Питера в воскресенье, — в воскресенье! — пока тот был у Неда с ночёвкой. Агент Хилл подошла к двери и самым своим милым голоском сказала, что он нужен им прямо сейчас, — ну спасибо, блин — и вот уже Питер, еле глаза разлепивший, вываливался в своей пижаме с людьми Икс прямиком в холодный воздух пасмурного утра.  
На улице их ждал Рэндж Ровер, одним колесом заехавший на порог дома Неда.

— Мы захватили твой костюм, — сказала Мария, склонившись над Питером, и тот просиял в улыбке.

Питер обошёл машину, натянул посильнее свой капюшон и приоткрыл дверь.

— Да я тебе говорю, — Тони Старк обращался к тому, кто сидел впереди, — что он не влезет! Ему некуда сесть! Только, если кто-нибудь найдёт другой вариант, чтобы добраться…

— А я тебе говорю, — Фьюри, повернувшийся к Старку, ткнул того пальцем прямо в лицо, — что других вариантов нет. Так что запихните ребёнка в эту грёбаную машину, пока я сам не нашёл ему место!

Мистер Старк схватил Питера за руку, утаскивая в Рэндж Ровер, и усадил себе на бёдра. Дверь тут же захлопнулась, и Фьюри завёл Ровер, съезжая с порога дальше по улице.

— И что я говорил? — сказал Ник. — Места достаточно.

— Давай, пацан, приподнимись, можешь сесть возле меня, — это был Кэп, аккуратно придерживавший Питера за плечо, он помог ему принять сидячее положение.

— Да ради Бога, — Тони обернул руку вокруг талии Питера, двигая его ближе к себе, — не будет он сидеть у тебя на коленях. Я больше чем уверен, что это по ощущениям напоминает сидение на стали.

— Боже мой, Тони! — Наташа поморщилась. — Сейчас пять утра!

— Я совсем не это имел в виду, — заскулил Тони. — Просто он так хорошо сложен! Ну, знаешь, мускулы такие твёрдые и каменные…

Соколиный глаз прыснул от смеха.

Питер заметил, что все они сидели в пижамах. Конечно, у Наташи волосы были уложены идеально, но все остальные — Тони, Стив и Клинт — выглядели так, будто по ним асфальтоукладочный каток прошёлся, а волосы Стива вообще торчали в разные стороны.

— Почему ты всегда всё опошляешь, — жалобно простонал Тони, — ещё и перед ребенком? Я сделал мужчине комплимент насчёт его мускулистого тела, а ты переворотил всё так, как я совсем не имел в виду!

— Ты сказал, что, если сидеть у Кэпа на коленях, то станешь «таким твёрдым и каменным», — отметил Клинт.

— Не говорил я такого!

— Оу, — нахмурился Клинт, — тогда я, наверное, по губам читать разучился.

— Потише там! — рыкнул Фьюри, выворачивая машину так, что все сидевшие сзади накренились вбок, это было похоже на предупреждение.

Питер соскользнул с бёдер Тони на его колени. Старку явно было душно в своих слишком-узких-спортивках в переполненной машине, поэтому он пытался хоть немного охладить себя, в то время как Питер уселся на обогреватель сидений. Он схватился за ручку на дверце и снова подтянул себя на колени к Тони.

Парень, которого подрезал Фьюри, засигналил и получил в ответ средний палец от агента Хилл.

— Введите чувачка-паучка в курс дела, пока я не выкинул вас всех из тачки и не закончил миссию сам!

— Я Ч-Человек-паук, сэр, — уточнил Питер.

— Меня в душе не ебёт, как там тебя зовут.

Как оказалось, плохие парни ака очередное технологически продвинутое учреждение Гидры обустроились где-то вдали от города, в районе штата Мэн. Один из их инженеров настроил что-то вроде сканнеров, работающих на земле и в воздухе. Оборудование было хорошим, поэтому никакие машины не могли попасть внутрь и выбраться наружу, чтобы при этом не сработала сигнализация. Ни по воздуху, ни по дороге, ведущей к охраняемой территории, а это значило, что Железный человек и квинджет бесполезны. Насколько Питер понял, план состоял в том, чтобы подобраться к территории как можно ближе, и тогда Мстители начнут атаковать, а Тони останется в машине и попытается дистанционно отключить сканнеры.

— И зачем вам нужен я? — спросил Питер. Кэп и Наташа переглянулись.

— Это что-то вроде, эмм, твоей тренировки, — осторожно объяснил Кэп.

— Да, чтобы посмотреть на тебя на поле боя, — Тони сказал это откуда-то из-за левого локтя Питера.

— Не то чтобы мы не видели, что ты вытворяешь…

— Ага, — Клинт кивнул, и они с Кэпом посмотрели на Питера весьма убедительно.

— Оу, круто!

Паркер вдруг понял, что все ждали от него, выдернутого из постели воскресным утром, немного другой реакции. То, что было привычным для Мстителей, должно было раздражать Питера.   
Но не раздражало.  
Он уже дрался вместе с Мстителями, встречался с какими-то людьми, присутствовал на вечеринках, которые Тони устраивал в Башне, но всё еще не был частью команды. Так что это… хорошо. Питер чувствовал себя запасным вариантом и пытался угодить, как мог.

— Спасибо, что подумали обо мне, ребят, я рад быть с вами, — вот, что он сказал. Наташа никак не изменилась в лице, лишь перегнулась и похлопала Питера по коленке.

Спустя несколько часов энтузиазма в Питере поубавилось.

Равномерный машинный гул укачал его в полудрёму, и теперь он сонно облокачивался на окно. Наташа в какой-то момент отстегнула ремень и свернулась у Клинта на коленях. Клинт заметил вопрошающий взгляд Питера и одними губами прошептал «кошечка», а теперь и сам храпел, запустив руку в идеальные волосы Наташи.

Шоссе резко сменилось плохо проложенной дорогой, и спустя несколько миль Фьюри свернул на пыльную тропу, ведущую через золотистые поля.  
Машина вдруг снова накренилась, заезжая на гравий, и Питер встрепенулся, пытаясь проснуться, и в миг оказался прижатым к груди мистера Старка.

— Господи, — пробормотал просыпающийся Тони.

Его пальцы рефлекторно ухватили Питера за ребра, возвращая в привычное положение. Наташа тоже села, пропуская руку сквозь кудри.  
Казалось, что внедорожник не едет, а просто болтыхается по дороге с простреленными шинами.

— В следующий раз предупредить, блять, можно? — простонал Тони.

— Эй, Старк, — сказал Фьюри, не отрывая взгляд от дороги, — мы съезжаем с шоссе.

Питер пытался усидеть на коленях Старка, но Рэндж Ровер слишком сильно болтался из стороны в сторону, и ему это не удавалось.

Он был близок к Тони, слишком близок. Это была интимная близость, а ведь Питер даже не приближался ко взрослым людям настолько близко. Последние несколько месяцев он избегал объятий тёти Мэй, боясь, что она вдруг захочет вежливо поинтересоваться, откуда это у него взялся такой пресс. Да и Питер считал себя уже достаточно взрослым для обнимашек.

Питер чувствовал себя дёрганым и неловким, ему казалось, что все его конечности выросли в два раза, и теперь он стал ещё более несуразным. Хуже всего было то, что ему ужас как хотелось расслабиться в руках мистера Старка.

Около недели назад Питер с Недом болтали о чём-то, сидя на полу и подпирая спинами стену. Пит, видимо, сказал что-то смешное, он и сам уже на помнит, на что Нед громко засмеялся, а потом потрепал Паркера по волосам. Совершенно непроизвольно Питер издал странный гортанный звук, что-то среднее между выдохом и мычанием. Конечно же, Мишель, всё это время лежавшая на парте неподалёку, всё услышала и теперь смотрела на них из-за плеча.

— А кто-то изголодался по прикосновениям, — сказала она и засмеялась. Это не было грубым, но Питер тут же покраснел и оскорбился. 

Он хотел, чтобы его касались, и стыдился того, что хотел. Питер не знал, как стереть эту улыбку с лица, а ещё он боялся, что если кто-то начнёт его касаться, то заметит, насколько сильно Паркер отчаялся. Насколько отчаянно он захочет, чтобы это продолжалось.  
Питер сдерживал себя, как мог.

— Нам ехать по этой дороге ещё миль пять, поэтому я сбавлю ходу, а вы смиритесь с этим, окей? — гаркнул Фьюри.

— Не самый подходящий момент сказать, что я хочу в туалет? — прошептал Клинт.

— Не нарывайся, — Нат вздохнула.

Питер устроился удобнее, и на какое-то время поездка перестала быть такой ужасной.  
В конце концов, колени мистера Старка — не самое худшее место, несмотря на то, что Питеру было жутко тесно и он боялся, что его мозг потеряет связь и будет болтаться внутри черепа.  
Ещё он думал, что изобретатель ремней безопасности попал прямо в точку своим изобретением.  
Ну, ему приходилось и теснее.

Фьюри наехал на камень, машина подскочила и Питера снова толкнуло ближе к Тони. На этот раз ещё ближе, Питер прижимался спиной к груди Тони. Паркер на автомате развёл ноги шире, пытаясь усидеть на бёдрах мистера Старка. Он даже не старался вернуться обратно на колени, потому что заранее знал, что ничего не выйдет.

Так сидеть было удобнее всего, но Питера всё еще подбрасывало, снова и снова, вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, вверх…

Питер вдруг почувствовал член мистера Старка своей задницей.

Внутри все похолодело.

Машину продолжало бросать из стороны в сторону, и тут… Питер понял наверняка. Член мистера Старка стоял. Питер чувствовал это сквозь слишком тонкую ткань своих пижамных штанов.

Тони тяжело и сбито, будто хотел выругаться, дышал через нос. Боковым зрением Питер видел, что руки мистера Старка застыли в сантиметре от его боков. Словно он раздумывал. Схватить Питера за бока, что было весьма проблематично, или за бёдра, что было ещё хуже? Подвинуть ли его, акцентируя внимание на своей проблеме, если он ещё не заметил? А если заметил, то прикасаться к нему было никак нельзя.

Фьюри наехал на ещё несколько кочек, и Питер почувствовал, как каменеет его собственное тело в руках мистера Старка. Тони с шипением выдохнул и схватился за ручку на дверце, сжимая ту до побелевших костяшек. 

Питер был… он и сам не знал, что с ним происходило. Ему нравился мистер Старк; Тони ведь был красивым мужчиной. Конечно, Питер заметил это, он достаточно времени провёл в компании тёти Мэй, чтобы отличить «мужчину что надо». Так что, без сомнений, Тони был привлекательным.

Тони со своими глазами цвета тёмного миндаля и чётко очерченным ртом и, наверняка, мягкими на ощупь губами. Тони, улыбающийся Питеру или треплющий его волосы, заставляющий того чувствовать себя какой-то драгоценностью, настоящим золотом.   
Член мистера Старка запульсировал, и он выдохнул горячий воздух Питеру куда-то в район шеи, а желудок Паркера совершил тройное сальто.

Даже не пытаясь что-то предпринять, Питер представил руки мистера Старка, спускающиеся на его бедра, касающиеся его ширинки, трогающие его прямо через ткань штанов, поглаживающие. Как он ощущал бы тепло ладоней Тони, распространяющееся сквозь тонкую ткань пижамных штанов. Как он ощущал бы губы мистера Старка на своей шее, его язык, зубы…

И вдруг, Питер почувствовал собственный стояк. Абсолютно каменный и внушительный.

Он не мог сдвинуться с места, не мог пошевелиться, но… Господи, если бы мистер Старк только мог положить свои ладони на его бёдра и слегка подвинуть, если бы только он прижался ближе к заднице Питера, то смог бы податься вперёд. К Питеру. Ощущая Питера на себе.  
Питер почувствовал, как дёрнулся его член в белье.

Вот же блять — он истекал смазкой в машине, полной Мстителей, сидя на коленях у Тони, лишь от одной мысли о мистере Старке, поглаживающем его.

Питеру чертовски сильно хотелось прикоснуться к себе. Ему хотелось, чтобы мистер Старк спустил его штаны и подрочил — да там хватило бы пары движений, чтобы кончить.

Паркер подавил жалобное хныканье кашлем. 

Ладонь мистера Старка легла Питеру на спину и одним мощным толчком приподняла с собственных бёдер, спуская с коленей. Руками Тони удерживал Питера за бока.

Вот и всё, что Паркер мог сделать, чтобы не ёрзать. Он обернулся и увидел мистера Старка со вспыхнувшими щеками, пристально разглядывающего что-то за окном. Тони явно избегал смотреть на него.

—

Миссия прошла хорошо. Тони, правда, не смотрел Питеру в глаза следующие несколько дней, но вскоре всё вернулось на свои места. Снова в отношениях «отец-сын», никаких обид, никаких проблем.

Хотя… не совсем. Было уже слишком поздно для Питера. Это буквально стало его идеей фикс.

И он пытался с этим бороться. Правда пытался.

Иногда у парней встаёт на всякую странную херню. Подумаешь! У Питера всё классно.

Всё хорошо. 

Всё просто ужасно.

Питер даже дрочить не мог, не думая о Тони. Он не мог смотреть порно, не думая о том, как Тони делал бы с ним _то_ или _это_ — или нет! Питер бы сам делал _это_ для мистера Старка. На коленях. На барной стойке. На кухне. В машине. В башне Мстителей. В лаборатории Старка.

Дошло до того что, когда Питер был в магазине комиксов с Недом и увидел постер с Железным человеком, он почувствовал лёгкое возбуждение. Паркер так часто мастурбировал на Тони, что это уже стало рефлексом Павлова! И, конечно, он купил постер, повесил его у себя в комнате и той же ночью, облизывая собственные пальцы, дрочил и пялился на Железного человека так, что чуть не заработал косоглазие.

Питер ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Он знал, что Тони его не хочет, и что произошедшее в машине было лишь результатом трения. Старк бы все равно не коснулся Питера, пока он несовершеннолетний, даже если бы очень хотел. А он не хотел. 

К тому же, Тони любил Пеппер. Очень сильно любил. Питер чувствовал, что его грудная клетка превращается в месиво и все кости крошатся каждый раз, когда лицо мистера Старка сияло во время разговоров о Пеппер. 

Так что Питер просто… держал это в себе.

Он боролся со злом, ходил в школу и старался не думать о Тони. Не думал о Тони, когда звал симпатичных девочек на свидания и целовался с ними на заднем сидении машины тёти Мэй. Не думал о Тони, когда они с Недом пробрались в ночной клуб и какой-то красавчик прижал Питера к стене и поцеловал.

Когда Питу исполнилось семнадцать, Тони позвал его жить в башню Мстителей. Он уже стал членом команды, и мог оставаться там, если хотел. Тетя Мэй, будучи большой фанаткой тех шоу, где люди переезжают в небольшие домишки, однажды за бокалом вина обмолвилась Питеру, что тоже хочет такой. Так что через неделю Паркер съехал, а мистер Старк перевёл денег на счёт Мэй.  
Питер в любой момент мог навещать тётю на куинджете в любом штате, куда бы она не поехала с этим своим домиком на колёсах.

А вот жить на этаж выше Тони Старка оказалось сущим адом. Тони мог явиться на обед без футболки и со стекающими каплями воды, только после душа. Мог заснуть в их домашнем кинотеатре в метре от Питера, с прекрасным лицом, освещаемым лишь тусклым светом. Мог тренироваться с Кэпом, истекая потом, и сказать Паркеру:

— Эй, пацан, хочешь к нам? Я же тебя разнесу, — так, что Питеру приходилось сдерживать крик.

Спустя два месяца после того, как Питер въехал, Тони и Пеппер начали ссориться. Много. Их ссоры были громкими, частыми и заканчивались всхлипами Пеппер. Они спорили о том, что Тони так однажды убьёт себя, и что это ужасные основания для отношений, и что Старк не может быть ответственным за весь мир.

— Но я и есть ответственный за весь мир! — кричал тогда Старк, скрещивая руки на груди. — Разве ты не видишь?

Однажды они начали ссориться слишком громко, часа в три ночи, и тогда Питер пробрался в комнату к Кэпу и заявил:  
— Мама и папа снова ругаются.

Две фигуры на постели притихли и светлая голова Кэпа высунулась из-под одеяла.   
— Оу, Питер, — сказал он, восстанавливая дыхание. — Я не слышал, как ты вошёл.

Баки, отбросивший в сторону одеяло, взирал на Питера, и, если бы взглядом можно было убить, Паркер уже давно был бы приколот кинжалами к стене.

— Почему. Ты. Вошёл.

— Я, эмм, — пробормотал Питер и попятился к двери. Они вдруг услышали раздавшийся из коридора сдавленный всхлип, а затем и плач Пеппер. Кэп вздохнул и поднялся с постели.

— Я сейчас вернусь. Побудь здесь, Питер, — сказал Стив и исчез в коридоре.

— Если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь, я тебя собственной паутиной задушу.

— Эмм, предельно понятно.

Баки промычал что-то невразумительное в ответ и вернулся в постель, углубляясь в собственный телефон. Кэп вернулся пять минут спустя измученный и уставший. Он подозвал Питера выйти в коридор.

— Ладно, они перейдут в лабораторию, чтобы не шуметь. Теперь можешь идти спать.

Прежде чем Питер успел сказать, что он пришёл к Кэпу не за этим, — что Питер ещё не спал, и что он просто хотел, чтобы кто-то успокоил его и сказал, что всё будет в порядке, и что синяки под глазами Тони, больше похожие на кровоподтёки, скоро исчезнут, и что Пеппер перестанет так часто плакать — Стив положил руку ему на плечо.

— Слушай, — начал он, осматривая коридор почти боязливо. — То, что ты там увидел. Я и Баки. Ну, — Кэп покраснел, — это что-то новое. И это хорошо, но мы пока что не готовы кому-либо рассказать. Мы не уверены… В общем, пусть это останется только между нами, ладно?

Стив украдкой взглянул на Питера.

— Да я знаю, Баки мне уже сказал.

— Он что сделал? — Кэп нахмурился, приоткрыл дверь в их комнату и зашёл.

— Бак, — с опасением начал он, как только дверь захлопнулась, — что ты сказал Питеру?

Тони с Пеппер расстались на следующий день, и мистер Старк, прихватив бутылку бурбона, пропал в своей лаборатории на неделю. Тени, залёгшие под его глазами, стали ещё больше и темнее, а вокруг рта прибавилось морщин. Тони слонялся по башне словно призрак.

— Ему нужно отвлечься, — сказал как-то Клинт, заметив несчастный взгляд Питера, направленный в спину мистера Старка.

Питер немного поразмыслил над этим предложением и одним утром заявил Тони, что хочет умопомрачительную вечеринку на свой восемнадцатый день рождения.

— Я хочу, эммм, слонов! И Шакилла О’Нила! И торт в виде огромного паука! Пауко-торт!

— Да, — согласилась с ним Наташа, вынимая коробку с хлопьями. — Два пауко-торта. Один в виде чёрной вдовы.

— Хочешь два пауко-торта? — спросил Тони, ухмыляясь впервые за последние несколько недель. — Я достану тебе три.

—

Чем ближе был день рождения Питера, тем больше коробок и упаковок загадочно появлялись на лестничных пролётах Башни и так же быстро исчезали. Вся команда лишь ухмылялась на это, а однажды Баки даже потрепал его, как Питер надеялся, в дружеской манере.

Тони вовсю готовился к приёму гостей, порхая и раздавая приказы декораторам направо и налево. Теперь он нормально одевался по утрам, и Питеру даже показалось, что Тони побрился.

Теперь паучок мог рассчитывать на хоть какое-то взаимодействие, и добивался этого так часто, как мог. Новой любимой игрой Паркера стали бесчисленные попытки пробраться мимо мистера Старка в зал конференций, где хранились все подарки. Тони ловил его и каждый раз очень наигранно вздыхал, притворяясь, будто не знает, что Питер делает это ради внимания.

— Выметайся отсюда, пацан! На этот раз серьёзно! Нет… Нет, Питер, не трогай этот поднос!

— Да ладно вам, мистер Старк! Это же мой день рождения!

— Конечно, это твой день рождения, и у тебя будет всё, что захочешь, но не пока взрослые работают. Оу, у меня тут черлидерши на связи и они требуют моего внимания!

Мистер Старк вручил Питеру канапе и, посмеиваясь, выпроводил из кабинета.

—

Вечеринка была в полном разгаре, но всё, о чём мог думать Питер — это то, что Тони явно преуспел.

Тут были и танцовщицы, и члены Нью-Йорк Метс, и даже конфеты всех существующих форм и размеров. Обычное помещение Старк превратил в супер-навороченное-помещение, запихнул туда бар (к которому Питеру запрещалось подходить слишком часто) и танцпол, развесил на колоннах растяжки и бахрому, и даже подцепил наверху паутину с кучей красных и синих шариков, вывалившихся Питеру на голову, когда он задувал свечи на торте. Конечно же, было три пауко-торта, четыре шоколадных фонтана и где-то три сотни пауко-кексиков. 

Питеру вручили ключи от новенького джипа, Наташа подарила ему кожаную куртку, а Клинт протянул бумагу, гласящую «Абонемент на три урока по стрельбе из лука. Воспользоваться только тогда, когда Лихой Профессиональный Лучник сочтёт нужным, или же вокруг не будет происходить ничего более интересного».

Мистер Старк исчез прямо в середине вечеринки, когда Мстители медленно, но верно из состояния подвыпивших переходили в пьяных. Клинт пил шампанское прямо из бутылки и пытался побороть на руках клекочущего Баки. Тор, явившийся без приглашения и чуть не раздавивший Питера своими объятиями, зажигал на танцполе под песни восьмидесятых на пару с захмелевшим Беннером.

Питер улизнул от них к бару, где была Наташа.

— Эээй, именинник! Уже полночь! Каково это — чувствовать себя восемнадцатилетним? 

— Пойдёт, — ответил Питер, шаркая ногами, — наверное.

Нат вопросительно вскинула брови.

— Я думала, что ты — ну, знаешь, — посчастливее будешь?

Тони даже не соизволил остаться до конца вечеринки. Питер ненавидел чувство того, что Старк стал в его небе затмением, а он для него даже проблеском не был.

Наташа задумчиво хмыкнула.

— Выпьем за это?

— Чего?

Романова обогнула бар и подхватила бутылку водки.

— Тебе восемнадцать, — сказала она так, будто это само собой разумеющееся. — Меру себе знаешь?

И она вручила Питеру в руки бутылку.

— Ага? — он слегка смутился.

— Тогда лучше начни проверять прямо сейчас, — сказала Наташа с ухмылкой, напоминающей скалящуюся акулу.

И Питер начал пить. Сначала по чуть-чуть, но как только алкоголь выжег его вкусовые рецепторы, глотать водку стало намного проще. В глазах Питера комната стала расплываться, и незнакомцы перестали быть такими неуместными. Музыка била в голову, окутывая разум приятной дымкой. Казалось, что вместо алкоголя Питер глотает фейерверк. Он чувствовал тепло по всему телу — в желудке, в кончиках пальцев, в… кхм.

Паркер решил (точнее, эта идея возникала у него и раньше, но он успешно об этом забыл) найти мистера Старка. 

—

В момент, когда Тор бросил Мьёльнир на пол и под бурные аплодисменты заявил, что провозглашает Питера Паркера Богом пауков, сам Питер, осматриваясь, пробирался сквозь толпу людей, где почти каждый умудрился похлопать его по спине и поздравить (с тем, что ему исполнилось восемнадцать?). Наташа урвала пауко-торт в виде чёрной вдовы и умостила его к себе на колени. Клинт поедал паучьи ножки, и они оба помахали Питеру, когда тот проходил мимо.

— А кто-то, — Паркеру приходилось перекрикивать мощные басы музыки, — кто-то видел мистера Старка?

— Что? — крикнул ему в ответ Сэм, у рта которого осталось немного чёрной глазури с торта.

— Т-о-н-и С-т-а-р-к, — выделяя каждую букву так, что даже слюна попала на лицо Сэма, завопил Питер. Вытирая рукавом лицо, Сэм кивнул в сторону коридора, ведущего к комнатам гостей. 

Питер, ссутулившись, отправился туда и ему приходилось опираться на стену, чтобы не свалиться. Впереди не было видно абсолютно ничего (в этот раз как-то слишком темно), так что Паркер не видел дальше своего носа. Всполохи белого и оранжевого цвета появлялись прямо перед ним — так, стоп, а глаза у Питера открыты или закрыты? Вечеринку слышно было даже через стены.

Питер услышал какие-то неразборчивые причмокивающие звуки, но тут же врезался в стену, которая почему-то заворчала.

В глаза ударил яркий слепящий свет, и Питер закрыл лицо руками.

— Аа-ау! — закричал он.

— И как Паркер всегда нас находит? — зашипел суровый голос. — Он как будто голубь, летящий только на звуки поцелуев.

— Тише! Питер, ты в порядке?

Временная слепота Питера отходила на задний план. Перед ним стоял Кэп с айфоном, подсвечивающим пространство вокруг них. На заставке у Кэпа была фотография Баки, размахивающего куклой Капитана Америки и скромно улыбающегося, так, словно это выражение лица ему незнакомо и непривычно. Настоящий же Баки стоял в метре от Питера, скрестив руки, и его волосы были в абсолютном беспорядке после поцелуев.

— Простите, ребят, — выдал Питер. — Извините, не обращайте на меня внимания, я тут просто мимо про-проходил, ну, зна-аете, это ж моя вечеринка, надо там разобраться с дела-ами…

— Питер, ты пьян? — Кэп сделал шаг к нему, в то время, как Баки просто закипал.

— Да нет, это же его день рождения! Ты его слышал, он просто мимо проходит, — Баки схватил Стива за руку, возвращая ближе к себе, и пальцами зацепил за петли ремня.

— А вот ты точно пьян, — очень тихо сказал Кэп, посмотрев на губы Баки, и громко сглотнул.

Баки шикнул, и Питер ускользнул от них.

— Ты меня любишь, — Паркер услышал слова Барнса, после которых Стив засмеялся, а затем притих.

Питер пробрался в ближайшую комнату и запер за собой дверь. Он был в одной из комнат, предназначенных для героев, дипломатов и всех остальных, приглашенных Тони «потусить». Как только глаза Питера привыкли к темноте, он заметил, что дверца шкафа слегка приоткрыта. Изнутри проникал тусклый свет, падающий на паркетный пол. Паркер уже почти забыл об этом, как вдруг внутри что-то двинулось и раздался всплескивающий звук.

Питер кинулся к шкафу и обнаружил там мистера Старка с наполовину опустошённой бутылкой бурбона. Его галстук сбился на бок, и он не особо удивился появлению Питера.

— Поздравляю с восемнадцатилетием! — Тони поднял бутылку, салютуя. — Ещё шестьдесят лет до того, как загнешься.

— Верно подмечено, — Питер прикрыл за собой дверь, ощущая влажные ладони, почти что прилипшие к щеколде, и Тони, всё еще держащий в руках бутылку, усмехнулся.

— Прости, что не смог остаться на вечеринке, парень. Просто, знаешь, там все такие счастливые, и ты в том числе, а я…

Старк замолчал и откинулся назад, упираясь головой в стену. Он передёрнул плечами, а Питер упёрся взглядом туда, где находились ноги Тони.

— Ну, — это был Питер, — я бы так не сказал.

Повисло молчание.

— Господи, какой же я идиот. Вот, мне не стоит этого делать, но держи.

Все забыли о дяде Бене. Питер сделал вид, что всё в порядке (ведь нет ничего хуже, чем неуклюжая жалость кучки старшеклассников), и люди забыли, что половина вселенной Паркера истекла кровью у него на руках. Они забыли, что Питер никогда не был «золотым» ребёнком.

Мистер Старк протянул бутылку, которую Питер выхватил и сделал небольшой глоток, прикладываясь губами к тому месту, которого только что касался Старк. Сначала бурбон показался ему лучше, чем водка, но Паркер тут же закашлялся и Тони засмеялся.

— Чтобы прояснить: такого больше не повторится. Нам в Башне не нужны два алкоголика.

Питер кивнул.

Какое-то время они просто делили между собой бутылку в приятной, дружеской тишине. Лицо Тони в тусклом свете выглядело очень умиротворённым, и Питер никогда не видел Старка таким молодым. Рубашка Тони была расстёгнута на несколько пуговиц у горла, и оттого казалось, что он будто весь нараспашку. Уязвимый. 

Питер хотел его больше всего на свете, без какого-либо повода. Теперь он точно вхлам пьяный.

— Вы в шкафу, — проговорил Питер неразборчиво, — и я тоже.

Тони искоса посмотрел на него.

— Ага. Погоди-ка… Это что, каминг-аут? Потому что, если да, я, по-моему, не совсем готов.

Питер так усиленно замотал головой, что та снова закружилась.

— Не-не-не. Нет. Хотя, может быть? Мне нравятся парни, — голос Паркера сломался, и в итоге последнюю фразу было сложно разобрать. Мда, не о таком драматичном признании он мечтал последние полтора года. Ну какой идиот, Господи.

— Оу, — Тони был слегка потрясен, — только парни?

— Нет, — Питер почесал переносицу и осмотрелся. — Девушки тоже, наверное. Мне так кажется.

Мистер Старк вдумчиво кивнул, решив для себя просто смириться.

— Мне тоже. Ну, в том плане, что я не прочь _выручить_ парня, если ты понимаешь, о чём речь.

Тони насупил брови, переводя взгляд на бутылку бурбона, будто обвиняя Jim Beam в том, что ляпнул это.

— Мм, круто, — Питер сделал вид, что только что сказанные слова никак не отразились на его возбуждении. Паркер плохо соображал и вряд ли осознал, что в какой-то момент и его тело, и мозг одновременно решили _пошло оно всё нахуй_.

И тогда Питер сделал шаг ближе к Старку и одной рукой подтянул его ближе.

— Мистер Старк, — его голос сорвался, — может, вы и _мне_ кое с чем поможете?

Их близость явно творила что-то с Питером. Ему жарко, чертовски жарко. От алкоголя и от того, насколько Тони сейчас к нему близок. Питер сходил с ума, и он был так пьян, что это действительно казалось хорошей идеей. Он выхватил бутылку из рук Тони, соприкоснувшись с его пальцами, и кинул её на ковер. 

— Помочь тебе?..

Мистер Старк будто задохнулся собственным воздухом, когда Питер подался ещё вперед и укусил его за мочку уха.

— Господи, что ты… ммм…

Питер руками сжал Тони сильнее и толкнулся бёдрами, чтобы Старк почувствовал, как же он возбуждён. Питер даже не понял, когда возбудился так сильно.

— Блять, — кажется, Тони не знал, куда деть руки, — да ты пьян.

Он попытался оттолкнуть Питера, но тот не сдвинулся с места. Его разум был затуманен, ему просто хотелось этого здесь и сейчас. Питер притянул мистера Старка за волосы ближе и губами спустился к пульсирующей венке на его шее. Он медленно прошёлся по ней зубами, а потом присосался к месту под подбородком Тони. Паркер услышал отчётливый щелчок, когда мистер Старк сжал челюсти. Щетина на его шее колола Питеру подбородок, и он протиснул ногу между бёдер Тони, вжимаясь сильнее и слегка покачиваясь на носочках.  
Питер чувствовал, как возбуждается мистер Старк.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Старк, — он шептал. — Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, вы мне нужны…

Тони зарычал, но Питера это не остановило.

— Пожалуйста, я хочу, чтобы вы мне помогли. Помогите мне, пожалуйста.

Он снова спустился языком к горлу мистера Старка, а затем протянул руки Тони к ремню своих шорт.

— Нет, — выдохнул мистер Старк, — не нужно.

Он пытался отклониться, но Питер был сильнее.

— Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, — Питер умолял, — вы же сказали, сказали, что это мой день рождения, и у меня будет всё, что только захочу. Я хочу этого.

— Я совсем не это имел в виду, — сказал Тони, но Питер приник ближе и Старку пришлось отвернуться. Он вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Старк. 

И Тони позволил Питеру запустить его руку себе в шорты, к нижнему белью. Питер прижал его разжатую ладонь к своему члену и застонал от того, какой горячей та была.

— Блядь, — Тони задохнулся во второй раз.

Старк обернул руку вокруг члена Питера и нежно провёл по нему. Питер издал громкий гортанный стон и Тони выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Сильнее, вот… Вот так, — Питер повернулся и теперь прижимался спиной к груди мистера   
Старка. Тони поменял позу и еле слышно простонал, когда Паркер прижался задницей к его ширинке. 

Старк ласкал член Питера, слегка сжимая и проводя ладонью по всей длине, от основания до головки. Конечно же, его движения были идеально выверены. 

Питер всхлипнул и Старк прикрыл ему рот рукой.

— Тише, именинник, — прозвучало у уха Питера. Старк будто тоже сошёл с ума.

Питеру захотелось провести языком по ладони Старка — это он и сделал, и тогда Тони протолкнул свой средний палец ему в рот, и Паркер вобрал его полностью.

— Блять, — Тони снова зашипел.

Старк так сильно прижимался к Питеру, что с каждым движением ладони по его члену, парень сильнее и сильнее вжимался задницей в член мужчины и пытался стонать, всё ещё облизывая пальцы Тони.

— Господи, ты такой… это так… — Старк спрятал лицо где-то в изгибе шеи Питера, и Пит почувствовал его колючую бороду на своём подбородке.

Это всё было _слишком_ — запах Тони, его солёный привкус на языке у Питера, и то, как он касался Паркера. Будто хотел выжать всё до последней капли.

— Мм-мм, мистер Старк, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — полузадушено хныкал Питер.

Он ёрзал, пытаясь получить больше; больше касаний, больше тепла, просто больше… пожалуйста.

— Чёрт, давай, малыш. Давай, я знаю, что ты близок…

Рукой Тони поддерживал Питера так, чтобы он откинул голову ему на плечо; Старк усилил хватку, слегка наклоняя шею парня, и оставил горячий укус прямо у бьющейся вены. Питер почувствовал член Тони, и тот вжался в него ещё больше, ещё сильнее.

— Давай, детка, кончай. Кончай, Питер…

И Питер кончил. Он кончал, и это казалось бесконечностью, будто его внутренности и мозг выжгли, и лишь в голове набатом стучало _мистер Старк-мистер Старк-мистер Старк_.

Они оба часто и тяжело дышали, набирая воздуха в лёгкие. Питер чувствовал спиной, как вздымается и опадает грудь Старка. Он развернулся, когда Тони вытащил руку из штанов и откинулся к стене, всё еще сомневаясь, стоит ли вновь его касаться. Рука, только что побывавшая у Паркера во рту, безвольно болталась у его бедра. Взгляд мистера Старка был таким затуманенным и потрясённым, что казалось, что он вот-вот действительно сойдёт с ума.

Питер, не разрывая зрительного контакта, поднёс чужое запястье ко рту и слизал собственное семя с горячей ладони. Тони протяжно застонал и тут же притянул Питера за волосы, вовлекая в поцелуй. Они целовались по-настоящему, и Питер чувствовал зубы Тони на своих губах, и… Господи. Господи.

Мистер Старк сжимал его так крепко, что Питер чувствовал чужой член, упирающийся в бедро.

Старк целовал и целовал его, не останавливаясь. Он то ласкал его языком, то всасывал губу так, что Питер даже приподнялся на носочки, пытаясь оттолкнуть мужчину. Ему нужен был воздух; Паркер дышал тяжело и отрывисто, словно его ранили. 

Тони подтянул ненужную футболку Питера и опустился, чтобы поцеловать его живот, на что Питер по-детски рассмеялся и принялся гладить его волосы. Как только Старк поднял футболку выше и обвёл языком чужой сосок, Паркеру стало совсем не до смеха.

Питер стонал и притягивал Тони за его белый воротник ещё ближе. Паучок никогда бы не подумал, что у него такие чувствительные соски

— Ммм, тебе так нравится? — голос мистера Старка ломался.

— Да, — простонал Питер, — нравится.

Тогда Тони поднялся, чтобы снова поцеловать Питера, и Питер почувствовал собственный стояк (он даже не заметил, как это произошло). Тони целовал его, а рукой спускался всё ниже, касаясь парня сквозь штаны, и — ох — это даже, блять, лучше, чем Питер себе представлял в пошлых мечтах.

Они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы набраться воздуха, и Старк коснулся члена Питера так, что тот простонал _«Ох, мистер Старк»_ на манер обморочных героинь из бульварных романов.

И вдруг Тони в мгновение убрал руки от Питера.

— Боже, что я… Что я делаю?!

Он оттолкнул Питера от себя, не прикладывая особых усилий.

— Но мистер Старк! Всё нормально, всё хорошо, — бормотал Питер.

— Господи.

Тони покосило. С растрёпанными в разные стороны волосами и красными глазами он выглядел потрясённо, будто из него разом выжали всю энергию. Старк тяжело дышал, прикусывая опухшие и покрасневшие после поцелуев губы.

— Даже, даже не смей, — отрезал Тони. — Ты вообще понимаешь, как это неправильно? Чёрт…

Он провёл рукой по лицу.

— Я же… я тебя на тридцать лет старше! Это никаким…

— Я уже взрослый! — перечил Питер, пытаясь не выдать обиду и разочарование в голосе. Мистер Старк нервно рассмеялся.

— Едва! Едва! Да и с каких пор восемнадцатилетки считаются взрослыми?

— Это законно…

— О да! Теперь ты меня точно переубедил, давай-ка продолжим то, чем мы тут занимались! Боже мой, пацан, я же тебя с пятнадцати лет знаю!

— Ну, я… — Питер начал краснеть, — я хотел вас с тех самых пор.

Это не совсем правда, но раз уж Питер так сказал, то он в этом уверен. Паркер так сильно хотел мистера Старка, что даже не знал точно, когда это началось.

Тони выглядел так, будто ему только что зарядили пощёчину.

— И чт-что? Меня это должно было успокоить? Потому что ты только всё усугубил, Питер, спасибо.

И тут Старк, наверное, вспомнил при каких обстоятельствах он в последний раз называл Питера по имени, потому что тут же осёкся и покраснел. Тони спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Просто… просто выметайся, ладно?

Питер коснулся бедра Старка, и того будто передёрнуло.

— Нет, Питер. Я же сказал.

Но Питер убрал руки только, чтобы повиснуть на Тони. Он закинул руки ему за плечи и прижался ближе, чувствуя, как соприкасаются их бёдра и всё ещё возбуждённые половые органы.

И Питер словно получил электрический разряд (Боже храни спортивки). Паркер провёл носом по шее мистера Старка, касаясь его губами везде, кожа к коже, останавливаясь на щеке. Он взял лицо Тони в свои ладони.

— Нет, не нужно.

Питер рассматривал длинные чёрные ресницы Старка, обрамляющие залёгшие под глазами круги. Его губы призывно блестели.

Питер поцеловал Тони, но тот промычал так, словно ему только что разбили сердце. Они снова целовались. Питер слегка прикусил губу Старка, и Тони провёл языком по его нижней губе, и…

— Прекрати.

Старк оттолкнул его.

— Ладно? Перестань.

Тони пытался отдышаться. Руками он оттянул ткань своих спортивок, натягивающихся у ширинки, чтобы уменьшить давление, не осознавая, что делает это.  
Старк выглядел растерянным, уставшим и… возбуждённым.

— Давай, Питер, уходи.

— Ладно, ладно, — парень поднял руки в сдающемся жесте. Он еле сдерживал рвущиеся наружу эмоции. — Вот ещё что. Вы будете прикасаться к себе, когда я уйду? Просто, чтобы прояснить.

Тони кинул в него футболкой, и Питер услышал приглушённый стон, как только выбрался из шкафа.

В итоге, Питер выблевал половину своих внутренностей, но это был не самый худший его день рождения.

На следующий день Тони выловил его и затолкал в кладовку для инструментов, чтобы сказать, что такого никогда не повторится, что отношений между ними быть не может, что это безумие и противоречит здравому смыслу, что…

Они целовались целый час, пока Тони не сбежал оттуда (предположительно, в холодный душ), а Питер в итоге провалялся на постели, прижимая пальцы к губам и всё ещё ощущая чужой вкус.

Он не волновался. У них ещё есть время.

В конце концов, Рим тоже не за один день построили.

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо, что прочитали мой перевод :)


End file.
